sussfandomcom-20200215-history
Nooodles
DrNooodles, aka Nooodles or Nuddles as known by Fluffy, is currently a player on Suss 2.0, is ranked Guardian and is a Suss wikia mod. In Game Nooodles usually builds without the use of E2 or ACF. He may also be seen interacting with George Ravenholm and other players. Nooodles admits his minor E2 skills and obviously copies them to modify himself for fun. It is unclear why Nooodles uses female models, but he is easily seen with his huge head pac of Portal 2's Chell playermodel that includes a pink Mossman base model underneath it. The head takes up a large amount of space and annoys some players as he tends to sit on spinning objects (somtimes with comic effect), seats and heads of other players Don't piss off Nooodles made this, 100% artist.]] Known for his extreme hostile-like nature against players with 'regular' ranks or below due to their minginess; he has become Suss icon for pure autism. This shows with his bound "͜ʖ ͡ɪsᴍ" (trademarked) face which came from the 'lennyface' meme. Nooodles gets quite annoyed with other players who use his face and just with others in general. Hoverboards are another way to annoy Nooodles, as they always bump into him, causing damage and are only used by extremely autistic users. It is well known that Nooodles dominated Suss 1.0's video player, Susstube, with overplayed memes and videos. Also, during the time of Suss 1.0, he often used the "!retaliate" function repetitively when players attacked him (mainly new guy/regular players or admins), sometimes causing a major spam in chat - this still happens today in Suss 2.0. Quoting Nooodles has many binds of peoples quotes. This is due to the fact that he often accidentally presses the wrong keys; such posts inculde: "Where da boipucci at?" - Fluffy 2015 "It feels good to have you inside me" - Antagonist 2015 "Aeiou, you know that took me so long to realise that those are vowels" - CturiX 2015 Train physics Nooodles has achieved great things such as confusing people with his beautiful triple O'ed name, and the discovery of the TCSL (Train Curve Speed Limit) which is 140 (now 594) kilometers per hour. Nooodles is ok at making trains, and claims to be an expert in "train physics". Nooodles achieved a top speed record of over 215 kilometers per hour without derailing around corners during early 2016 on Suss 2.0 - Further testing was undertaken to see how fast it was possible to go - Many server crashes was a side-affect of over speed, derailments, other players and crashing into the walls at insane speeds. The results concluded that: "Fast trains derail when autistic users get in the way, by users building on the tracks, or derailment is possible if curves are too sharp when entering at such high speeds. It is NOT recommend to speed around curves without first slowing down on approach." Nooodles fastest 'train' has hit over 594 kilometers per hour, making it the fastest rail object within Suss to not derail around a curve during major server issues (lag). Trivia - Nooodles has 3 Os in his name. - Nooodles has a slight anger issue. - Nooodles is a GMod train physicist and crane expert. - Nooodles added a circle character to his name to replace one of the O's for style and confusion. - Nooodles tends to like simulator, sandbox, adventure and some first person shooter games. - Nooodles somehow befriended the unlikable George Ravenholm which may or may not be that interesting. - Nooodles is no longer friends with fluffy, due to his extremely rude 'outlook' to other players for not playing the games he wanted to play, non-interesting topics and with his attention seeking properties. - 98% of Nooodles keys are bound, 60% of those bound keys are player quotes. - Nooodles is a semi-pro drifter, he can drift almost any car (acf, sprops, wire) within gmod. Gallery of sexual photographs: None yet Category:Users